


Steve, the Universe’s Infinite Playlist

by Maia_saura



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_saura/pseuds/Maia_saura
Summary: Steve Rogers dances through the multiverse.





	Steve, the Universe’s Infinite Playlist

Natasha tsks lightly when she catches Steve glancing at his watch.  A strand of dark red curls that had fallen over her face bounces ever so slightly at her exhale of breath.

“Try to look like you’re having fun,” Natasha says, as they waltz past an older couple. 

Steve huffs a laughs, “You’re right, sorry.  It’s just… I don’t want to be late.”

“For your date,” Natasha navigates them around another couple, leading Steve but making it look like Steve is the one guiding them across the floor.

“Yeah.  I—“

“I know,” Natasha smiles.  

“I mean, we already got what we came for—“ Steve says as he pats his breast pocket with Natasha’s hand under his own.

“We still need to stick around long enough to make it look like we’re here for something other than stealing the artifact and then making dash with it,” Natasha’s hand tightens around Steve’s shoulder, as if to physically restrain him from making a run for it. “Get it together Rogers, you’d think this was the first time you did this.  We have plenty of time.” 

“It took a really long time to find Strange the last time we went to see him,” Steve complains.

“He asked us this time.  We’re doing him a favor.” 

“I know, but I… I promised not to be late— not this time.”

“You won’t be.”

~~~

“You’re late,” Peggy says as she slides into his embrace.  Steve’s arms go automatically around her slender waist.  His hand finds her hand, her solid warm grasp.

She smells like rose water, a strange and familiar scent.

When Steve could not find the words to explain his tardiness Peggy laughs.  Perfectly spherical pearls gliding across a smooth surface.   

“This is just the dance lesson,” Peggy says.  “As long as you’re not late for the real thing.”   

In the background, the radio was playing some big band number.  Peggy was going to have to pick out something slower for the band to play at their wedding…. 

Something must have shown on his face at the thought of their upcoming wedding because it made Peggy stop.   

“Oh, darling,” Peggy lifts his face with her hand and kisses him.    

~~~

“Darling, this is the song!” Arnie cries out to his new husband of thirty minutes as he temporarily abandons him, and makes a beeline for Steve.  

“Saved this dance for my best friend!” Arnie half bear hugs and half tackles Steve on to the dance floor.  The two of them giggling like a couple of mooks as they wrestle more than they dance to a slow rap song that Steve’s never heard before that seems to be rhapsodizing about Captain America’s ass.  “My great-grandniece introduced us to this song.” Arnie tells Steve smugly. “The artist’s name is the Boner Collector.” 

When the song descends into another stanza about Captain America’s shield as euphemism for God knows what, Arnie suddenly turns his face closer to Steve, his voice cracking.  “I made it! I lived long enough until they made it legal for me to get married.”

Steve nods, his own voice stuck in his throat.   

“Thanks for making it to the future with me, Steve.” Arnie’s hand catches Steve by the back of his neck and ruffles his hair gently.  

~~~

“Thank you for making this happen, friend Rogers,” Thor thunders from a distance.   

Steve tries his best to breathe as Darcy squeezes tightly around his chest cavity with much more strength than her form suggests.    

This is evidently what happens when you owe Thor a favor.

“You’re so musclely… not like Thor musclely but like enough for me to put my hands around and also your waist is tiny,” Darcy coos.  “And you smell like cookies.” 

Some music is playing, and Darcy is vaguely swaying Steve in rhythm to it, but Steve can barely hear it over the sounds of Sam and Clint laughing themselves sick. 

“Watch your giant feet, and don’t step on her shoes,” Sam calls out when he is finally able to catch a breath between laughs.   

~~~

“How did you manage to step on my toes?” Tony demands.  “We’re literally in zero gravity. Are you doing that on purpose?”

The stars are bright behind them, millions of them glowing and flickering.  A fireworks of the universe. 

Steve can’t see Tony’s face behind the Iron Man mask, but he can almost feel the smirk on Tony’s face.  A pleasant ache in the back of his mind.

“Are you not hearing the right music from your suit?” Tony asks, pulling Steve closer.  “Not enough oxygen?” 

Steve brings their helmets together, foreheads touching.  He can hear the music. A blaring monstrosity that he does his best to tune out as he and Tony float directionlessly in space. 

“Who knew you’d be such a romantic,” Tony says as they drift past the ship.  “Just one song, old man, then we gotta go back to the repairs.”

~~~ 

“One more song,” Sharon sighs.  Most of her weight is leaning heavily on Steve.  “I don’t care how old this body is, I’m still me.”

Steve breathes in the soft halo of her white hair.

He brings her even closer to him, feels the texture of her cheek against his lineless face.  Tenderness slicing through him like a physical knife.

“And stop carrying me around like I’m going to break,” Sharon punches him on the shoulder.  Steve yelps melodramatically then buries his face back into her nape as they swing around in slow circles their living room.

“We have now,” Sharon whispers next to his ear.  

~~~ 

“Now,” Strange holds out his right hand.  

Steve takes it.

A million colors twirl around them, countless cosmos fading in and out…

Strange’s cape wraps around them, in a void, in a windless abyss, in a heartbeat.  

“I didn’t know you were the dancing type, Captain.”

“I guess when I find right partner,” Steve answers.  Senselessly. Weightlessly.

“Indeed,” Strange raises an eyebrow.  His cape encircling them until Steve sees nothing but a continuous flow of fabric. 

~~~

Steve comes out of a spin with Natasha, dizzy.   

Natasha steadies him. “He took it, didn’t he.”

Steve pats his pocket but he already knows the answer.

“Yes.”

Natasha studies him as she steers them to the edge of the dance floor.

“Was he melodramatic about it?” Natasha asks.

Steve shakes himself a little.  “Yes.” 

“Well at least it saves us the trouble of delivering it, so you won’t be late for your date.”

~~~

“You’re a little late,” Mrs. Johnson admonishes as Steve races up the needlessly steep stairs to the dance.  “The staff’s partners are supposed to be here half an hour before the students show up to help with the set up.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes automatically, but his eyes are scanning the crowd. 

She spots him first. 

“Daddy!” Sarah runs to him in a puff of red, white, and blue. 

Steve catches her in a hug, and picks her up. 

“You’re only a little late,” Sarah says.  “That’s pretty good for you.” Then she plants a wet strawberry scented kiss on Steve’s cheek.  “Dad says to give you positive reinforcements.” 

Bucky is right behind Sarah.  “Since you weren’t around to help with setup, I gave Sarah a pack of Hi-chews and now she is all yours.” He kisses Steve lightly on the lips.   

“Hey, I got here in time for the dancing part didn’t I?” Steve says.  Bucky nods and gives him another, more lingering kiss. 

Then, some pop song Steve’s never heard of starts playing and Sarah is pulling Steve to the dance floor.

Sarah clings tightly to Steve as they move.  They are not so much dancing as slowly rotating in irregular concentric circles around the other parents with their children.  

But despite the tinny pop song, despite three near collision with parents less coordinated than Steve, Steve catches Bucky looking at them with a lopsided smile, and he feels himself sinking into a pool of perfect contentment.  

He allows himself a moment to think about all the other Steves out there, dancing under different skies, sailing through different versions of happiness— he smiles, and gives thanks.  For all of them.


End file.
